coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5836 (1st September 2004)
Plot Katy and Martin bump into Tommy. Katy can't get away quick enough and she convinces Martin to get off her case about telling Tommy that she didn't pass her exams. Maya is practising Sunita's signature from the documents she stole. Sean pretends to read Eileen's palm but when Jason comes in his attention turns onto Jason. Fiz, Janice and Karen are having a cigarette outside Underworld when Danny comes out and threatens to dock their wages for not being in work. Karen gets emotional saying that her mum's funeral was yesterday. Danny offers her the day off but she tells him that she will be back inside in two minutes. She then tells him that she will work through her lunch. Sonia comes back and talks to Karen about when her mum died. Karen has all of her possessions about the flat. She looks at them then picks up a small bag that she has packed and throws her mobile onto the sofa and leaves. Steve is talking to Eileen about Karen in the cab office when Janice comes in looking for her. Steve leaves to look for Karen. Sean gives Eileen a miniature crystal ball for letting him stay. Eileen's touched and tells him that he can stay longer. Dev and Sunita come back to her flat and they can't find her birth certificate. Tommy offers Les and Cilla a quad bike for £50 for Chesney. Cilla says no but later on Les asks Tommy to get it. Ciaran shows Mike and Penny the menu he plans for the restaurant. His bank calls and tells him that he can't get a loan from them. Steve and Janice go back to the flat and are confused by the state of the place. Steve is really worried about Karen and Liz tries to comfort him. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones Guest cast *Walid Aziz - Mushi Noor (Credited as "Walid Asiz") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room and bedroom *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Maya Sharma's flat - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen's disappearing act brings Steve to breaking point; Ciaran is in hot water; and Maya is very nearly caught out. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,940,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Danny Baldwin: "You know what? I make that twelve minutes so far!" Janice Battersby: "Look, we're having a fag! We work like dogs for yer the rest of the time." Danny Baldwin: "Alright then, make that eighty-four minutes... so I'm docking you an hour. That is twelve minutes in dog years... and counting." Category:2004 episodes